


Sweet Corn

by PrinceCaspian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I haven't posted work in a good long while, My grandmother boils sweet corn for me in the summer, Other, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Slice of Life, So I thought of writing this, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCaspian/pseuds/PrinceCaspian
Summary: It's a rare sight to see a grizzly old super soldier in the kitchen, isn't it?





	

The smell of boiling water and corn woke you up that late summer afternoon. That and some old rock song playing over the radio as you began to sit up. Your mouth felt very dry and your eyes were as blurry as your head was fuzzy.

Why did you bother taking naps? Why does anyone take them if you only wake up feeling more tired? With a grunt you shifted and stood noting how cold the wooden floor felt even with the summer heat and began to follow the smell of food and humming to find none other than Jack sitting on a wooden chair next to a table and a window slightly cracked open. Tired blue eyes snapped up to you seemingly startled by your decision to grace him with your tired presence.

“Hello Sleeping Beauty.” Jack spoke with a small smile on his face standing up so you could sit in the small kitchen as he went to poke at the two cobs of corn in the water. It was done, he figured and after grabbing plates and a pair of tongs he set one plate down in front of you and the other next to it as he began to rummage through the fridge.

It seemed now was a good time for small talk. The radio wasn’t too loud so you didn’t bother yourself to turn it down. After your hair brushed your cheek from a stray breeze your attention to the sight of broad backed Jack raiding his own fridge.

“So what's the occasion? You almost always avoid the kitchen unless you're getting cereal.” It wasn’t false; this man could grill, yes but he’d argue that salt was a seasoning ( it is not) and burn water he meant to boil. You poked at the cooling piece of corn wondering if your tombstone would mention sweet corn and Jack’s cooking.

“What do you-”

 _Thwunk_.

“Ow! Fuck!” He hit his head in the fridge before pulling it out and slamming the door shut with an indignant huff. You were more than delighted to see him flush pink after catching your bemused expression.

“I used to do this all the time.” He was smearing the corn with butter. You wondered just how healthy that was but said nothing as red flakes of cayenne pepper fell on your own not batting lash when Jack began to question how you could do handle the heat. He never believed you when you told him it just wasn't spicy.

“What do you mean used to?” Curiosity killed the cat. Jack was again avoiding your gaze. He seemed distant and not entirely there. You began to worry just a bit and your hand crept out to hold his. It stopped at his next few words.

“An old friend of mine and I used to do this all the time. He’d always make more food when I'd boil corn. Then we’d just talk.” Satisfaction brought it back. You took another bite.

“Will you ever tell me about him?” The familiar world weary eyes you’d come to know settled upon your own. They softened momentarily.

“I think so.”

 

You inwardly hoped he would soon, that person couldn't have been that bad. 

 

Could he?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh my first fix for my account! I have a lot more things to post as the days go by so I really hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Message me on tumblr if you've got requests ovo
> 
> seaprincecaspian.tumblr.com


End file.
